


i know im not your only (but at least im one)

by neba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, also does yanan not have a last name or something, clearly implied bottom junhui but nothing happens, endgame wonhui, mingyu sucks lol, sorry junhui i love you a lot just suffer for five seconds, this will be like the one and only time i write about minghao, wonwoos the love of my life, yanan is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neba/pseuds/neba
Summary: Junhui was Mingyu's until he wasn't.





	i know im not your only (but at least im one)

**Author's Note:**

> im literally so bad at summaries its just cheating/infidelity. sorry if this is all bad i barely edited and i dont have a beta so :)) if the tenses are sucky pls ignore it i never write in present tense so i wanted to try it. i also havent posted anything relatively new since september of 2018 so lmao. i also just wanted to post this because ive read almost everything in the wonhui/gyuhui tag and its getting DRY so
> 
> [that bastard mingyu](http://bit.ly/2YkStyC)  
> [loml junhui](http://bit.ly/2xiItdk)  
> [minghao](http://bit.ly/2RFFepZ)  
> [wonu uwu](http://bit.ly/2IZm4J3)  
> this is also based off of ariana grandes [just a little bit of your heart](http://bit.ly/2RJe7ug)  
> 

When Kim Junhui wakes up, his bed is cold like always. 

There’s no remnant of warmth from Mingyu and no sign of him being there. He blinks his eyes awake and stares at the bed sheets next to him. His breath hitches when he recognizes the sound of the shower running, which reminds him of Mingyu returning sometime during the night. His husband hasn’t been home in three days, leaving Junhui in a big, empty home all by himself. Nothing but the monotone television and his cat Huihui keeps him company lately. Junhui sighs as he sits up, figuring that he should brush his teeth in his own bathroom and make some breakfast for the both of them. It’s been a while since he had cooked for two, seeing as Mingyu was too busy with “work” to return home at night and be there in the morning. Mingyu says he’s busy, but Junhui knows why he’s so distant. 

He’s just about done with cooking his meal when Mingyu steps out, his hair slightly wet and his suit messily thrown on. Junhui falls in love all over again, remembering Mingyu’s first day of work when he came down looking just the same, but once his eyes meet Mingyu’s, he turns away and throws his food onto a nearby plate. “Morning,” Junhui says with faux happiness as if he’s oblivious to the fact that Mingyu could never love him back the way he did before. 

Mingyu stays silent on his way to the dining table. He takes a seat and adjusts the cuffs on his dress shirt before Junhui sets his plate down and sits across from him. They lock eyes, and for some reason, Junhui is unable to pull away, drowning in the brown irises that he fell in love with years ago. Mingyu smiles softly. “Morning,” he finally replies, and all Junhui can bring himself to do is nod and start eating. Junhui eats slowly, only focusing on his plate until his eyes slowly wander off to Mingyu’s hands that are slowly working its way through the meal. Mingyu looks like he hasn’t even grown a day since he met him years ago. As he swallows down whatever food he was chewing, he realizes something and tries not to furrow his eyebrows. 

Mingyu is not wearing his wedding ring.

Junhui knows that he wears his wedding ring everywhere he goes. He stops staring to feed himself another scoop of scrambled eggs. He wonders how long Mingyu already went without it on his finger. 

It only takes a couple of bites for Mingyu to be full, apparently, because once he takes said bites he stands and thanks Junhui. He leans down to kiss him on the cheek and rushes for the door before Junhui can even say anything. The man sighs, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning his head against them, his breakfast left barely touched in front of him. Living as Mingyu’s stay-at-home husband has its perks — Mingyu runs one of the biggest businesses in Korea right now and every mention of Mingyu on the television brings a pang of pride in Junhui, but it never mattered how much money Mingyu had. He loved him before money was ever part of their lives, ever since middle school. Junhui knows that Mingyu is rich, but, at the end of the day, the fact that Junhui can never share the house with him for more than a few hours is what drags him down, making him forget about what an extravagant life he was given. 

Because none of this is extravagant to him. He just wants Mingyu. 

Junhui knows he’s a fool in love. He’s been a fool in love since seventh grade. He knows he’s treading on thin ice and that he should just give Mingyu up. He knows that his friends are just looking out for him when they say that he should let him go. He knows that Mingyu’s life doesn’t revolve around him as much as his revolves around Mingyu.

He knows Mingyu is cheating on him.

It wasn’t as clear in the beginning. Mingyu would come home tired and disheveled, claiming that it was work that kept him late. He started coming home later and later, sometimes not even returning home. Junhui tried to doubt anything was going on, but he knew. As soon as Junhui started smelling perfume in places where it didn’t belong, he deemed his inclination correct. Mingyu is cheating on him with someone else.

Junhui hears his phone ring and as he stands to get his phone from his bedroom, he glances at his wedding band and grimaces, a frown on his face. He drags himself to the bedroom and picks up his phone, answering the call from Minghao as he lays back down on the bed. 

Minghao doesn’t say hello when he picks up the phone anymore. Instead, he asks “How are you doing? I haven’t heard from you in a while” and Junhui always sighs. 

“Mingyu came back home last night...or this morning, I’m not sure,” he answers, and he can hear Minghao take a deep breath.

An exasperated sigh can be heard through Minghao’s side of the line. “I asked how _you_ were, Jun,” Minghao replies, and Junhui tries not to wince at the irritation in his voice. “Jesus Christ, Junhui. Forget about Mingyu for five seconds and tell me how _you’re_ feeling. I don’t care if Mingyu came home. I want to know how you’re doing.”

Junhui inhales sharply. “I’m fine,” he replied, but Minghao clicked his tongue.

“Meet me for lunch at,” he pauses, “I don’t know, eleven? Yanan’s back for once. Let’s go out for a while. I know you need to get out and stuff; you never leave the house.”

He stops for a second, thinking about whether or not he should join them. “I don’t know,” he replies, but Minghao goes silent. Junhui thinks. “I — Mingyu, he might not allow or something.”

“Why does that matter right now? Your friend from China is coming back and all you think about is…” Junhui can almost hear the anger in his voice. “Sure, whatever, just,” Minghao takes a deep breath. “Just, please, try to meet us? Please? When was the last time you’ve seen Yanan?”

Junhui tries to hold in his tears for the remainder of the call. “Yeah, okay. I’ll...You can pick me up. I’ll deal with Mingyu later.” Before Minghao can say anything else, Junhui hangs up and digs his face into his comforter.

—

Junhui is immediately engulfed into a hug once Yanan sees him. He chuckles as he pats Yanan’s back, whispering, “I missed you too, Yanan.” The lights are dim in the small diner. Junhui hasn’t been here in a couple of months. He’s been cooped up in his room for too long to remember who he was with the last time he came. He takes a seat beside Yanan once they’re done hugging it out. Minghao smiles at them both and they pick up their menus. Junhui hums to himself and quickly finds what he wants. He laughs at something Yanan says before calling the waiter over and ordering. Once that’s done, Yanan turns to him.

“So,” he starts. Minghao eyes him cautiously. “How’s have you guys been? I haven’t seen all of you for ages!”

Minghao smiles again after sipping his water. “We’ve been great! How’s back home? And your work?”

Yanan shrugs. “China is China, nothing has changed. Work is the same. Our experiment went well,” he muses. He turns to Junhui and Minghao can already figure out what he’s about to ask. “How’s Mingyu? Did you get any kids as you planned before?” Yanan chuckles.

Minghao internally faceplants. He should have told Yanan that it was a touchy subject on the phone.

“M-Mingyu’s fine, I guess,” Junhui replies, fiddling with the straw wrapper in his fingers. “And we, uh, don’t have any kids, no.” He tries to keep his voice from cracking and his tears from spilling.

Yanan laughs again. Junhui finds his laugh like torture now, slowly taunting him for not having a successful marriage. “Come on, Junnie. You’re so old now! Like, ancient!” He thanks the waiter as she sets down their appetizers. “I will literally be so shocked if Minghao gets married before you get kids.” 

Junhui fake laughs. Minghao stares. “Uh, yeah—“

“Oh, I remember your wedding like it was yesterday! It was so long ago and you still don’t have kids?” Yanan teases, smiling brightly. He reaches over with a fork towards the appetizers. “It was so pretty. You know I’m a photographer on the side, where was it held again?”

“Yanan,” Junhui starts. “I’m glad we’re talking and you’re here and everything but...Mingyu and I aren’t on the greatest terms right now, so…”

He stops and turns back to Junhui. “Junnie, I’m so sorry—“

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” he whispers and pats Yanan’s shoulder. “I just wanna forget about it for now.”

“I’m really so sorry. I...I won’t say anything more,” he replied, feeling guilty for supplying question after question. 

Minghao sighs. He reaches over the table to place his hand over Junhui’s. He tries to smile optimistically. “Let’s just enjoy today’s lunch, shall we?” he prompts, gesturing down at the food in the middle of the table.

Junhui and Yanan nod before diving in, leading on a new, different conversation that doesn’t leave Junhui internally breaking.

— 

Junhui wakes up as soon as felt the mattress dip that night, almost yelling into his pillow until a soft hand is placed on his forearm and starts rubbing reassuringly. His heart starts to race, and when he felt Mingyu’s nose against the back of his neck, he lets out a quiet whimper, shoving his face into the pillow underneath his head. Mingyu tosses the blanket off of him and returns to his place on top of Junhui. He feels Mingyu snake his arms around his torso, pulling Junhui closer to his chest as he presses small kisses against the back of his neck. The latter screws his eyes shut and tried to fall back asleep, but Mingyu slides his hand slowly up his shirt, rubbing at his soft, tan skin. 

“Something on your mind, Jun-ah?” his husband asks from behind him, using his free hand to travel up his thin thighs.

“I-I...no,” Junhui replies, clutching at the bedsheets underneath him. “I just...was wondering if you ate or not. D-Did you need me to reheat your dinner?”

“No, it’s alright,” he says, flipping themselves so he was on top of Junhui. He leans down and kisses him. Junhui tries his best to avoid the taste of liquor on his lips. He can smell the perfume on Mingyu and he sighs, pressing his palms against Mingyu’s shoulders. Mingyu pulls away and stares down at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “What, don’t you want this?” he questions, and Junhui finds himself speechless under his touch. Mingyu leans down once again, pushing his oversized shirt further up his torso, revealing his soft and lean stomach. Mingyu starts to kiss and touch him fervently and relentlessly. Junhui arches his back but pushes Mingyu, his hands on his shoulders. Mingyu stares at him again, cocking his head in a silent inquiry.

“You’re drunk,” Junhui whispers, “and we haven’t...done this in a while. I don’t think I’m comfortable, Mingyu.”

His husband scoffs, slowly pulling back to sit on his ankles. “Since when did I become just Mingyu?”

Junhui freezes, not saying anything as Mingyu stares back at him. 

Mingyu shakes his head as he gets off the bed, taking off his dress shirt and work attire. “Whatever,” he says, walking slowly to their closet to put on his sleeping clothes. Junhui continues to lay silently on his side of the bed, shifting himself to the farthest edge as Mingyu comes back to lay down. He shoves himself under the covers just like Mingyu does and he breathes a silent sigh. The space between them is cold and so is Junhui despite being under a blanket. The married couple face back to back and Junhui can feel his eyes start to water.

— 

“Finally!” Junhui startles a bit as he enters Jeonghan’s office. “You finally showed up! I’ve been waiting!” Jeonghan stands from his seat at his desk and hugs Junhui tightly. Junhui smiles softly as he pulls back from Jeonghan’s embrace. “When was the last time we went out?”

Junhui shrugs. “Honestly, I have no idea,” he replies, “but I’m glad I’m here.” 

“That reminds me! Now that you’re here,” he pulls Junhui into the hallway, “that man over there is Jeon Wonwoo.” He points to a tall man standing across the hallway, speaking to a director while gesturing down at a stack of papers.

Junhui, confused, looks back at Jeonghan. “And?”

Jeonghan nudges him a bit. “He looks like your type,” he says, smiling teasingly.

The latter stares at him. “I’m married,” Junhui replies. 

Jeonghan shrugs and the conversation is over. He follows Jeonghan towards the elevator as Jeonghan mentions Minghao is already waiting at the restaurant across the street. Not knowing Minghao was joining them, Junhui hums in acknowledgment. Minghao is seated in the back and motions them over to join him with a smile. For once Junhui feels free to speak and tries to return back to his bubbly, vivacious self. Jeonghan and Minghao share a look and Minghao inhales sharply, shaking his head a bit but not too much that Junhui would notice from the seat next to him. 

Jeonghan nods to him a bit before returning back to his food and chuckling at something Junhui says.

  


“Junnie-ah.”

Junhui whips around after they walk through the restaurant’s doors. They enjoyed their lunch and Junhui paid. The three must have fought for almost twenty minutes about who would pay, but Junhui was already sliding his card into the machine before they could stop him. He smiles. “Yeah, hyung?”

Jeonghan presents him a small card and pats his back. “This is Jeon Wonwoo’s card,” he says. “I know him well. He’s a good man.”

Junhui takes the card and raises an eyebrow. Thinking this is another joke, he laughs. “I’m married, Jeong—”

“I know, that’s what it’s for,” Jeonghan replies. 

Junhui looks back at him and then turns to Minghao, who stays silent, eyes on the ground. “You...why do you know that.”

Jeonghan stares at him seriously. “Junhui, you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” he says instead of giving an explanation. “It’s killing you, I can tell. You weren’t yourself the whole meal. I might not know you as long as Minghao has, but still. I know you and I know what’s best for you.”

Junhui doesn’t know what got to him, but he feels angry all of a sudden. “What are saying? Are you my mother or something?” he takes a step back from Jeonghan. “I’m fine! I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me.”

“ _Gē,_ ” Minghao says, “you need to listen to him. He’s been in this game for so long. He’s trying to look after you. He’s seen what people have gone through when they try to deal with it themselves.”

Junhui starts crying right then and there. Jeonghan pulls him into a hug and whispers, “I’m here. Come to me or Minghao anytime.”

After crying his eyes out, Junhui is offered to be driven home by Minghao. Junhui had decided to walk for a while before meeting Jeonghan so he didn’t bring his car. He nods and joins Minghao after waving goodbye to Jeonghan, his eyes still a bit red and puffy from crying. The ride is relatively silent with Minghao every once in a while cursing out another driver like always. 

When they arrive in front of Junhui’s house, Minghao wishes goodbye. Junhui nods and opens the car door, taking the earphones he had in his pockets out.

“And Jun?”

“Yes, Hao?”

“I’m staying right there. If he’s in there...just promise me that you’ll come back? If not, text me and I’ll leave.”

Junhui sighs, promising before shoving his earphones into his ears and pushing himself outside of the car.

He slightly sways with the music in his ears as he entered the house, not bothering to take his shoes off at the entrance before making his way towards the bedroom. Junhui’s limbs and eyes feel heavy as he drags himself over. He thinks of his bed and aches to lay down and forget. He can hear something faint from beyond the loud music blasting through his ears, but he figures it must be the television in their bedroom that he left on. 

Yet he was sure that he shut it off.

The sound amplifies with every step, and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion, holding his hand on the doorknob for a moment until— 

“Ah, yes! Right there, Mingyu!”

Before his mind could even process himself doing it, he threw the door open, and the sound made the two inside of their bedroom jump, turning towards the door with wide eyes. Junhui stares at his hand for a moment before watching the scene unfold before him, with Mingyu inside a woman as she withers underneath him, her head thrown back as she watches Junhui’s every move. Junhui felt frozen, his eyes only on their shared bed. The same bed that they worked for months to buy together for their shared apartment back in college. He thinks back to the times they spent on that bed. Nights where they both stayed up in each other’s arms not saying anything, just sharing each other’s companies. Sleepless nights during college where they both had to write essays among essays. Nights when Mingyu came home from his job and kissed Junhui softly, not knowing Junhui was awake all along. Nights they spent together where they became one and enjoyed their love. 

He remembers buying this mansion with Mingyu, remembers buying new furniture left and right but saving the mattress. They both agreed that the bed held the most memories and they were never going to get rid of it.

Junhui continues to stare.

He wants to burn that mattress to ashes. 

He snaps out of his trace quickly. Mingyu and Junhui lock eyes and all Junhui can do is shake his head and run. 

“Junhui!” Mingyu screams, but Junhui ignores it all, running out of the house before Mingyu can catch up to him. He almost trips down the stairs, but it doesn’t matter. All he wants to do was get out of there. For a second, he is glad that Minghao is waiting outside for him. Before Minghao could see him coming, Junhui is already throwing himself inside of his car and tells Minghao to start the car before bursting into tears. Minghao glances outside to see Mingyu half dressed and sprinting towards the car, but he furrows his eyebrows and, as fast as the speed of light, he slams the gas and speeds them out of there. 

By the time they reach a safe distance from the house, Minghao places his hand on Junhui’s back and rubs in an attempt to comfort him. “Okay, we’re far, far away. He can’t get you...for now, I guess. Uh, what happened? If you want to tell me, I guess.”

“I saw him fucking a girl on our bed,” Junhui answers, sniffling.

Minghao’s eyes went wide. “Shit. Really?” He scoffs, laughing to himself as he moves his hands on the wheel to turn at the light. “God, that bastard. I’m going to punch him square on the nose the next time I see him, just you wait.”

“Don’t,” Junhui replies, “that’ll make it worse. I’m just—“

Minghao glances at him, anger clear in his voice. “You’re just what, Junhui? You can’t keep walking around like you’re fine! This—This is so horrible!” They sit still for a while at a red light. Minghao looks at him. “Y’know what, Jun? You know what I’m going to do? We’re heading to Jeonghan’s office. This has gone long enough. He’ll get you in touch with that Jeon Wonwoo guy. He’ll get you your divorce papers and shit—is that what lawyers do? I don’t fucking know but what I do know is that you’re going to get someone who is fucking _in love_ with you. Forever. Fuck that Mingyu.” Junhui watches as Minghao speeds towards Jeonghan’s office.

“Minghao— “

“I know you love him. I really do, Jun. But I can’t see you like this. Not again.” Minghao breathes heavily. “I’m done and you should be too. I’ve never seen you this hurt in my life and I’ve known you since _birth_! I’ve been missing the cheery Junhui I’ve known my whole life. No way in hell I’m going to let this guy ruin your life.” 

Junhui shuts his mouth and Minghao replaces the silence with the radio, an unknown tune masking the sounds of Junhui holding in his tears. 

—

Junhui walks into the cold, dark office with Jeonghan by his side. He stops in front of one of the beige doors and puts his hand on the doorknob, a bit hesitant as he stares at his hand. 

Jeonghan looks up at him from his previous gaze on the floor and puts a hand on his shoulder. He smiles warmly. “You’re making the right choice, Jun-ah.”

Junhui glances at Jeonghan and takes a deep breath. “I...I know, Jeonghan-hyung. I know.”

— 

Junhui hears his phone ringing from where he is washing dishes in Minghao’s kitchen. Before he can ask Minghao to pick it up, Minghao is already slamming his phone shut after saying, “Junhui’s staying here now. Don’t even try to bother him.”

— 

Junhui’s car hums softly as he kills the engine.

He breathes in slowly as he pushes himself back and rests against the headrest of his chair. He feels his heart race in fear, not knowing what to anticipate when he eventually has to get out of the car and open the door to Mingyu’s house. Junhui reaches down to grab the folder that holds the divorce papers and he slides said papers out, whispering encouraging things to himself before stepping outside and making his way towards the house. He glances down at the flowers he tended to for years and feels his heart break. He looks at the welcome mat below his feet and shakes his head, putting his hand on the doorknob. 

Junhui takes a deep breath before he enters his soon to be ex-husband’s mansion. Junhui didn’t want to come back to this place, but Minghao said it would be the best if he did it himself. He opens the door and crosses his arms, unable to even yell for Mingyu before Mingyu is already racing down the stairway for him. Junhui grips at the divorce papers in his hands as Mingyu jogs over, putting his hands on Junhui’s waist.

“Jun! Where have you been? I’ve been searching for weeks—“

Junhui winces at his beaming smile and shoves the papers against his chest, leaving a foot or two between them. “Don’t touch me. Sign it,” he deadpans, gesturing to the divorce papers.

Mingyu stares at him, then at the papers, and then back. “W-What?” he asks. “Is this some sort of joke? Because it’s not funny. What even are these papers?”

Junhui scoffs. “If it was a joke I’d be laughing. The only thing funny here is that you think I’m going to stay with you. Now, sign it. Sign the divorce papers.”

“You can’t be serious,” Mingyu whispers. Junhui smirks.

“Try me.”

Mingyu looks at the stack of papers in his hands and he shakes his head. “No. You can’t just leave me, Junhui. I’m trying to make things right between us but...”

Junhui glares at Mingyu for trying to make himself the victim. “And you can’t just cheat on me and expect no consequences, Mingyu.”

The latter furrowed his eyebrows, flipping through the papers. “Junhui. You are a part of the Kim family. You’ve been.”

Junhui smiles sadly, putting his hands on his hips. “And now I’m back to being Wen Junhui. Sign the papers.” Junhui knew this was going to be difficult — for both him and Mingyu.

Mingyu looks up at Junhui, his eyes are glazed over with tears. “No.”

“Why are you being so difficult now? You had me for years, and I let you go to anyone you wanted, but when I leave you suddenly want to amend? Fuck you. Sign the papers.”

“I can’t live without you!”

“Well, I can. I’m not going to say it again. Sign the damn papers.”

“Junhui—“

“Do you need me to ask a process server to fucking force you to sign it? I don’t get what the problem is?” Junhui starts crying, breaking down into pieces in front of Mingyu, who could do nothing but watch. 

Mingyu looks desperately at Junhui. “Listen, Junhui. What you saw in that room is not what you think it was.”

Junhui laughed loudly. “Then what was it? What did I see then? You couldn’t possibly be fucking, right? That’s what you’re telling me? Because I’m such an ignorant sack of shit that can’t live without you? You think I believe that?”

He steps closer, trying to hold Junhui. “No, Jun—“

Junhut holds up a pen. “Don’t call me that, you bastard. I don’t want you near me. I loved you, gave you everything, and now it’s time I let go. I know you want to see other people. Just sign the papers and make this easier for me.”

Mingyu gives up and slowly signs the papers with the pen that Junhui offered. Junhui watches with every second that passed by and with every stroke of the ink.

He hands it back to him, looking down at the floor as Junhui smiles sadly. “Thank you, Kim Mingyu. It was fun being in love with you. Minghao will tell you our court date later and come back for my stuff in a week or so.”

Junhui turns and leaves, not bothering to turn back to see Mingyu’s reaction.

— 

Four years have passed and the once jobless and dependent Junhui is now a successful model. 

Junhui always wanted some sort of job in entertainment and media and modeling was a great outlet. Four years showed Junhui on the runway for his own clothing line and four years also showed a new boyfriend and a date tonight.

His boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo, was the friend of Jeonghan’s from before. Junhui immediately recognized him from Jeonghan’s introduction. Wonwoo’s a general attorney and knows the court and its laws like the back of his hand. He helped with Junhui’s decision and had everything planned out, saying “since my team and I can do it, don’t pay some weird divorce bigot two cities from here,” and Junhui found himself already falling in love. 

Junhui is decked in the most expensive clothing he had on in his whole life as he and Wonwoo enter their favorite restaurant hand in hand. As Wonwoo explains it was his treat to Junhui for having such a successful runway show and pulls out his seat for him, Junhui swoons. They talk and talk, only once in a while stopping to answer the waiter and order their food. Everyone there could tell they that are in love and when Wonwoo gets down on one knee and smiled sheepishly, Junhui almost fainted. 

It feels like Wonwoo’s cheesy speech is going on for years, but Junhui doesn’t care, finding himself drowning in every syllable. When Junhui rushes them back home, their clothes are already thrown off and the feeling of ecstasy is all Junhui needs. 

His wedding day is now the best day of his life. 

He never felt this loved in his life and he can tell through Wonwoo’s eyes how much he loves him. Junhui was so used to giving everything and now he knows what it feels to finally receive. After three years of dating Wonwoo, the day has finally come. Wonwoo’s vows add paint to a new painting called _Love_ and Junhui can’t help but cry as he speaks. Junhui was never good at expressing love, but with Wonwoo, it comes so easily. His words come as quickly as his tears, like small, never-ending waterfalls. He spills his heart out and jumps into Wonwoo’s arms as soon as they’re announced as a married couple. Wonwoo bends down and lifts Junhui off of his feet, carrying him bridal style as he carries him towards the reception area.

The crowd is happy — they’re cheering for them both and wolf whistle as they kiss.

Wonwoo is happy — he holds Junhui close as they cut the cake and slow dance to their favorite song.

Junhui is happy — tears come down every few seconds because of the overwhelming euphoria but Wonwoo is always there to wipe his tears away. 

Junhui is happy.

 _Junhui is happy._ Minghao thinks, smiling to the newlyweds as he completes his speech, holding his glass up.

— 

Five years show Junhui starring in a new movie called _My I_ , about a man who can change the past and future through his lucid dreams. Junhui is the main character and Wonwoo praises him on and on about how proud he was of him. After going over the script and how long it would take to film, Junhui is finally finished with what must be his thousandth meeting of the day and he knows Wonwoo was already waiting for him at the exit, a bouquet in his hands and a smile on his face. Junhui always knows Wonwoo is always waiting for him.

But when Junhui takes the elevator down and the door opens, he gets a full face of Kim Mingyu instead of Wonwoo. Before he can make a sound, Junhui puts his head down and walks, brushing past him.

“Wait! Junhui, please, wait!” Junhui doesn’t listen, not even a bit. “Baby, please!”

Junhui whips around at that. “Who do you think you are, Kim Mingyu? You think you can call me baby and I’d be on my knees for you?”

“No! No, I just — habit?” 

Junhui scoffed. “Habit, huh? It’s been five years.”

“We’ve been together for ten.”

“Great, and I’ve been with my husband for almost five now. Bye.” He turns to the exit before Wonwoo opens the door, the bouquet of flowers in his hands, and Junhui melts at the sight of him. He puts his hand out for Junhui to take and the amount of gratitude that he feels in this moment is immeasurable. 

“Husband?” He looks at Mingyu and _almost_ felt sorry for him. Mingyu shakes his head and grabs him by the wrist. “Please, Junhui, I want you back. I’ve changed.”

“The feeling isn’t mutual, Mingyu. Besides,” he glances to Wonwoo, who is patiently smiling at him, “I’m married now and you are _so_ not ruining my life for me anymore.”

Wonwoo and Junhui walk away and Junhui finds himself smiling widely despite seeing Mingyu. Wonwoo immediately lifts his mood by making him laugh. He tickles his sides and tells bad jokes, but Junhui always laughs no matter what. He listens to Junhui’s day on the ride home and Junhui listens to Wonwoo’s. Their relationship couldn’t be any more perfect and when Junhui falls asleep accidentally, Wonwoo carries his sleeping husband like a bride to their house, just like how he did on their wedding day. Their home is not as extravagant as Junhui’s previous one, but it doesn’t matter as long as Junhui has Wonwoo by his side.

He lays Junhui down to nap and sits on the bed next to him, working from home on his laptop. An hour or two passes and Junhui’s tugging on Wonwoo for his attention, smiling brightly when Wonwoo suddenly leans down and kisses him. He whines, asking Wonwoo to join him in his slumber, and Wonwoo obviously gives in, putting his laptop away to snuggle under the covers. They fall asleep in each other’s arms for a few hours before their rumbling stomachs wake them up. 

They watch the sunset and playfully make dinner together, combining some of their favorite Chinese and Korean dishes. The two work systematically through the kitchen, feeding each other pieces of food to taste it and handing each other necessary spices and vegetables. They finish dinner and eat through an animated conversation. Their personalities fit like pieces of a puzzle and Junhui swears they are made for each other. Wonwoo surprises him and presents him a cake from his favorite bakery. Junhui falls in love all over again, not letting go of Wonwoo’s hand as they eat the cake together. They play around, decorating each other’s face with icing. Junhui squeals as Wonwoo chases him around with a spoon full of icing. _This is it,_ Junhui thinks to himself as he runs faster, _this is happiness._

They eventually tire themselves out, storing the cake away for tomorrow and wash up. When Junhui exits the bathroom after showering and drying his hair, Wonwoo’s already in bed, lifting the blanket up for him slip in next to him. Junhui sprints and falls into the bed, reaching over to warm up with Wonwoo’s body heat. His eyes shut after getting a kiss and hearing, “Goodnight, Junnie.” He smiles as he falls asleep in Wonwoo’s arms.

And when Jeon Junhui wakes up to Wonwoo’s ethereal sleeping face, his bed is warm like always. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was actually a work for bts taekook but surprise! im no longer an army im just a quiet bts stan. hope u enjoyed my first official fic in the seventeen fandom


End file.
